the last chapter
by Daniela Sumpter
Summary: moments before harry faces voldemort, something decides to spring up.


This is it, he thought. Just beyond the corner of this cave lay the final Horcrux - his destiny. '_Neither can live while the other survives…_'

He has finally reached the point where he would get to determine if his was the privilege of getting to live to see the wizarding world go back to normal, once again, or was it Lord Voldemort's…

He thought of his two companions – his two best friends; one, barely coming around from the after-effects of the last ward they've managed to bypass; and the other, tending to their fallen comrade while, at the same time, worrying for them all. They have decided to stop for a while to catch their breath and to ponder about their next move.

While he let them accompany him in his journey, these past few months, in order to find the other remaining horcruxes that made them give up a lot of the conveniences a life of normalcy provided in the process, he has made up his mind that he would not let either one of them take so much as a step towards that bend in the cave.

It wasn't because he wanted them safe, though that was one of his top priorities. It was because he felt that this was his fight. This was his destiny, as predicted by the prophecy. He felt that he needed to do this one on his own. If it really was his destiny to die in this fight, then so be it. he didn't have to drag Ron and Hermione while he avenged for his parents', Sirius' and Dumbledore's deaths, saving his and the wizarding world's lives in the process. They have so much to live for.

"Hermione," he whispered. There wasn't too much time left. For all he knew, Voldemort could be in possession of that final horcrux as he spoke. He needed to send his two best friends off into safety while he runs off to fight him off immediately.

"He doesn't look good. He must have inhaled too much of that fog," she worriedly replied in a whisper.

"Hermione, listen. I want you to take Ron and get back to where we came from. I'll destroy the horcrux and fight him off. Apparate Ron to the Burrow and contact the rest of the Order just in case I-I…just in case I don't-"

"Harry!" she cut off with indignance. "You know as well as I do that I won't leave you alone with this! I won't let you do this alone!" she responded with so much vehemence that Harry was nearly tempted to come along.

"No, you can't! Take a look at Ron! He needs to be attended to immediately! If you come along with me, he might die! If there is a chance that between the two of us, someone would get to live, I'd rather have him get it!"

Hermione was silent for a moment. She knew that Ron was indeed in a serious condition from ingesting too much of that poisonous fog that engulfed them earlier, in the last chamber they've been to. but she also knew that Harry needed all the help that he can get NOW. "But, Harry-"

"Hermione, please, this is my fight. It's been predicted in the prophecy. It all boils down to whether he kills me or- or I kill him." he said resignedly.

By this time, Hermione was already crying. She has finally conceded to the fact that Harry was right. Besides, the two of them might not be able to take down the Death Eaters that Voldemort might call, alone. She'd best go for help and get more people immediately than fight off Voldemort and the Death Eaters while destroying the last Horcrux with Ron's life slowly ebbing away.

With this, she threw her arms around him and sobbed violently.

"You're a great wizard, you know?" she said with a muffled voice through his shirt.

"But not as great as you," he replied gently. She abruptly raised her head with disbelief and gave her reply.

"Me? Books and Cleverness? There are far greater things-friendship and bravery and…"

They both smirked at the memory of the same argument six years ago, while they were almost at the same condition; with Harry forcing Hermione to back out and drag Ron's unconscious form along and with her refusing profusely. Even before, with their friendship still freshly forged, Ron and Hermione, especially her, have shown utmost loyalty to him. He abruptly wondered if he'd still be alive had she not been there.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything."

They were now simply staring at each other, both in utter disbelief that this may be the very last time that they'd see each other again. Harry suddenly felt a kind of ache that he has never felt before at the thought of this. He suddenly thought that he couldn't bear leaving her if Voldemort triumphed over him.

Suddenly, the same kind of force that made him feel that ache made him lean downwards to where her lips were. Their lips met in a short lingering kiss. They stared at each other for a while, not communicating, and yet still managing to impart something to the other, until Harry decided to break the silence.

"I – uhhh…" he managed to croak out. He didn't know what drove him to do that, but one thing's for sure – the kiss made him feel a million times better about what he was supposed to do.

"I have to go there now. Take care of yourself. Contact them quickly because I do not know how many Death Eaters he's got there," he said as he busied himself with standing up from where he was seated.

"Oh, Harry!" she once again threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. This time, Harry flushed whatever red there is to show on his pale face.

"Take this, you might probably need it more than I do," she said as she handed him her wand.

"But-"

"No buts, Ron's got his in his jacket pocket. I'd use that instead." She managed to give him a small smile as he walked towards the end of all these nightmares, with that new hope filling him up to the brim.


End file.
